Заболевания почек
Ссылки на статьи по тематике «Заболевания почек» в Википедиях мира ---- ---- Лазарев С. Н., «Диагностика кармы. Книга первая. Система полевой саморегуляции», стр. 12-13 «В 1988 году ко мне обратилась мать девочки, у которой стало резко ухудшаться зрение. Девочку начали лечить в Первом медицинском институте, но, несмотря на все усилия врачей, причину болезни установить не удалось, а зрение все ухудшалось. Инфекцию обнаружить не могли, лечение антибиотиками не давало никаких результатов. Зрение левого глаза было шесть, правого — пятьдесят процентов и продолжало ухудшаться. Я стал работать с девочкой дистанционно. После первого сеанса заметил улучшение и предложил провести еще два-три сеанса. Через две недели девочка поправилась, и ее выписали со стопроцентным зрением. Причины заболевания я не нашел, но процесс остановил и смог восстановить зрение. Я провел четыре сеанса, и опять наступило полное излечение. Я был счастлив: медицина бессильна, лекарства не помогают, антибиотики не дают никакого эффекта, а я — помог. Тогда я еще не понимал, как взаимосвязаны все органы, не знал, что болезнь может перемещаться с одного органа на другой, и, тем более, не знал, что в этой цепи находятся также характер, судьба, духовность и другие параметры человека. Итак, девочка была здорова. Прошло еще некоторое время. Мой уровень повысился, я увидел, что человеческий организм — это единая система, в которой здоровье, судьба, характер, психика — неразрывны. Встретив мать девочки, я с огорчением узнал, что, при великолепном здоровье и самочувствии, у нее очень неудачная судьба. При тестировании значение параметра судьбы оказалось резко отрицательным. Это, как правило, приводит к большим неприятностям. Тогда я понял, что, думая только о здоровье, ориентируясь только на тело, я вытащил один из узлов системы «человек» и ухудшил остальные. Я вылечил болезнь, но не устранил ее причину, и болезнь переместилась на судьбу. Я понял, что надо заниматься лечением человека как единой системы. Это позволило увидеть те «завязки», истинные причины, которые реально воздействуют на все параметры человека. Лазарев С. Н., «Диагностика кармы. Книга первая. Система полевой саморегуляции», стр. 12-13 — перевод на английский язык / Lazarev S. N., "Diagnostics of karma. Vol. 1. System of the biofield self-regulation", pages 12-13 — an English translation "In 1988 I was approached by the mother of the girl, who had deteriorating vision. The girl was being treated in the First medical Institute, but, despite all efforts of doctors, the cause of the illness could not be determined, and the vision was getting worse. The infection could not be found out, antibiotic treatment did not give any results. The vision in the left eye was six, right - fifty percent and continued to deteriorate. I began to interact with a girl remotely. After the first session I noticed improvement and proposed a further two to three sessions. After two weeks the girl recovered, and she was discharged with twenty-twenty vision. The cause of the disease I have not found, but the deteriorating process was stopped and I succeeded in restoring vision. I led four sessions, and then came full recovery. I was happy: the medicine is powerless, medications do not help, antibiotics are not effective, whereas I turned out to be able to help. At the time I still didn't understand how are all the organs interconnected, I did not know that the disease can move from one organ to another, and, moreover, I did not know that character, destiny, immateriality and other human parameters are also in this chain. So, the girl was healthy. Some more time passed. My level has improved, and I found out that the human body is a unified system, where health, fate, character, psyche are inseparable. When I met the girl's mother, I regret to learn that, having great health, she has a very bad fate. When extrasensory testing parameters of the fate - it turned out that the value of it were much negative. This usually leads to big troubles. Then I realized that thinking about health only, focusing on the body only, I bettered one of the section in the system called "human" and worsened the rest. I cured the disease, but did not eliminate its cause, and the disease has moved from body on fate. I realized that it is necessary to treat the person as a unified system. This allowed us to see those connections, the true reasons that really affect all characteristics of the human. Translation from Russian to English implemented participant FDK Sirius. См. также * Заболевания глаз en: ar: az: be: bg: bn: bs: cs: da: de: el: eo: es: et: fa: fi: fr: he: hi: hr: hu: hy: id: it: ja: ka: kk: ko: ky: lt: lv: mk: mn: mo: ms: nl: nn: no: pl: ps: pt: ro: sh: sk: sl: sq: sr: sv: tg: th: tk: tr: uk: ur: uz: vi: yi: zh: